Cumpleaños
by mercy-out
Summary: Este va a ser un cumpleaños con muchas sorpresas y que nadie olvidara, en especial Aioria. This is a party *\( o )/* ¡felicidades Aioria! el león dorado.


Cumpleaños

Este es un cumpleaños que nadie olvidara, en especial Aioria.

This is a party *\\(^o^)/* ¡felicidades Aioria! el león dorado.

16 de agosto, este no es un día cualquiera en el santuario, eso lo saben todos.

6:00 pm.

Aioria no había podido dormir, sus ojeras casi se notaban. La verdad no es que Morfeo no se haya compadecido de él, día de su cumpleaños, sino más bien Aioria no había podido conciliar el sueño gracias a una y mil divagaciones y pensamientos que venían a su mente sin cesar.

-no quiero levantarme.- hablo Aioria, serio.- no quiero y no quiero, hoy no me levanto de esta cama así se caiga el cielo, rapten a Athena o se apoderen del santuario los espectros. – Aioria estaba decidido ese día solo descansaría, y nadie lo sacaría de su cama, donde estaba seguro y calentito.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus sabanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A la espera de que pasara ese día, pero para desgracia de Aioria ese sería un día largo, tormentoso y difícil.

La razón de todo, Athena, sip, Athena, su querida y amada diosa.

Él sabía lo que le esperaba, como que lo presencio, como que lo vio, como que él fue cómplice.

Flash back

-¡hoy es cumpleaños de Shaka! – grito Athena emocionada. – ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? – rápidamente se puso en pie y fue a abrazar al sexto custodio, este no rechazo el abraso, como hacerlo si era su diosa y a ella no le podía negar nada.

-sí, si Athena, mi cumpleaños, le agradezco el gesto, enserio. – hablo Shaka sereno, mientras trataba de que Athena afloje el abraso pues lo estrujaba muy fuerte.

-¿y que van a hacer? ya tienen a los invitados, donde será la fiesta, los regalos, la piñata, el pastel! – Athena estaba más que emocionada.

Todos se miraron entre si confundidos, no entendían a que se refería Athena, pues generalmente nadie celebraba sus cumpleaños, solo se daban un abraso y unas sinceras felicitaciones, la cosa no pasaba de ahí.

-nada. – respondió Shaka, Athena lo miro susceptible.

-¿nada? – poso sus manos en su cintura. – como que nada?- miro a los demás extrañada, ya que ese era el primer cumpleaños que presenciaba después de que los reviviera.

-generalmente no le damos mucha importancia a los cumpleaños, Athena, pues para nosotros es más importante el servirle y preservar la paz de la tierra, además recuerde que los bienes materiales no son importantes, sino los…-

-nada de eso, Shaka, esto no lo pienso consentir, tu, y todos mis caballeros tendrán un cumpleaños de verdad y lo celebraran como es debido. – Hablo Athena decidida ante la mirada de los demás.- yo me encargare de eso, y adivina que vamos a empezar contigo, mi querido caballero.- Athena se froto las manos de manera maliciosa.

Fin de flash back

Sip, ese solo fue el inicio de una decadencia de "feliz cumpleaños" ya que cada vez que se celebraba un cumpleaños, Athena era la encargada de la organización y todos, absolutamente todos los caballeros dorados, debían de participar y acatar sus órdenes sin refutar.

Claro que era más entretenido ser: participe, el espectador, el invitado, de la fiesta y no así el cumpleañero pues él era el que se llevaba la peor parte.

Los pastelazos, las piñatas….!el horrible bautizo!…todavía recorvada lo que les paso a sus compañeros…

Shaka tuvo que cortarse su precioso cabello después de que este quedara como masa de pastel luego de que Athena lo bañara con harina, huevos y un agua extraña con olor repulsivo, ese olor se le quedo impregnado por todo un mes.

Doko "misteriosamente" había desaparecido justo el dia de su cumpleaños.

Milo pasó por el callejón oscuro y no pudo sentarse por más dos semanas.

A Shura lo bombardearon con pintura y tuvo la piel roja por mucho tiempo. "Lo llamaban el barón rojo" finalmente luego de muchas lavadas su color se normalizo.

Camus tuvo un terrible dolor de cabeza después de que Athena le obligara a beberse todo su vino.

Afrodita subió desde el templo de Aries hasta llegar al templo principal. Descalzo y con una enorme roca a cuestas, paso por sus rózales, lo bueno es que él es inmune a su veneno porque si no de seguro hubiera muerto.

Mu termino lleno de polvo picapica y no dejo de rascarse por toda una semana.

Aldebarán tuvo un fuerte dolor de estómago, culpa de Athena, por hacerle un pastel de brócoli y pescado.

A Saga le fue difícil recuperar la sensibilidad de sus piernas luego de que le bañaran con agua helada.

Kanon, ese tuvo suerte, pues logro escaparse del santuario una semana antes, solo regreso para el cumpleaños de Death, otro desafortunado, aunque más bien lo de él fue justicia o Karma como lo diría Shaka. Ya que termino petrificado como estatua adornando la entrada de su templo.

Y ahora…le tocaba a él….

Trago grueso, no sabía lo que Athena le tenía preparado, pero si sabía que no sería nada agradable.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos acercándose. – rayoos…y si me hago el enfermo, no, imposible, eso le dijo Shura y termino bombardeado con globos llenos de pintura roja, por graciosito, ella no es tonta. – el ruido estrepitoso de la puerta abriéndose en grande le indico que no tenía alternativa, estaba condenado.

-1, 2 yyy 3 …!estas sooooon las mañaniiiiitas que cantaaaaaaba Athenaaaa, a los caaaaaballeros bonitos se las dedicamos asiiiiii, despierta, Aioria, despierta, mira que ya amanecióooo ya los paaaajaritos cantan la luna ya se metiooo!.- Aioria se tapó los oídos, pues para su desgracia Athena no poseía una prodigiosa voz.-

"como demonio no me voy despertar con tremendo ruido". Pensó.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Aioria!- hablo eufórica Athena antes de darle un abraso de oso.

-ten, tu desayuno de cumpleañero! – dijo mostrándole una bandeja llena de huevos revueltos, tostadas quemadas, un jugo de color café, algo que parecía cereal mesclado con leche?… -Otra lastima era que Athena no sabía cocinar eso lo sabían bien todos sus caballeros, pero bueno a Athena le gustaba tener ese tipo de detalles para con sus caballeros.

-gracias. Mi diosa, me honra, en verdad. – hablo Aioria esbozando una leve sonrisa. – esperaba con ansias este día

-vamos come tu desayuno, que se enfría. – Aioria trago grueso, la comida de seguro le daría indigestión, lo bueno era que ya estaban preparados para eso, mu tenia antiácidos.

Miro a Athena quien lo miraba expectante, sabía lo que le pasaba a los que no comían su "desayuno" …morirá atragantado…tomo valor y devoro todo a una velocidad impresionante. Yyy sip, al parecer Athena seguía confundiendo el azúcar con la sal y viceversa.

-vaya que tenías hambre.-dijo al verlo devorar todo de esa manera.

-verdad que estaba delicioso el desayuno? – pregunto ilusionada, Aioria asintió y alzo su pulgar, aun aguantando las ganas que tenia de vomitar, ya que sabía que si decía o demostraba lo contrario no le iría bien, pues Athena se lo tomaba todo muy personal.

Athena satisfecha, retiro la bandeja y le dio la espalda, Aioria rápidamente tomo en balde a un lado de su cama y vomito todo, luego le pidió a mu un antiácido, este se lo dio sin que Athena se diera cuenta.

-como sabes Aioria por ser tu primer cumpleaños tienes que cumplir una rutina al igual que el resto. – hablaba emocionada, Aioria solo trago grueso miro a sus compañeros unos lo miraban con malicia, Esta era su hora de vengarse, en cambio otros lo compadecían.

-la verdad yo preferiría quedarme aquí en mi recamara, es que vera…-

\- tranquilo Aioria no va a pasarte nada malo.. – le dijo Athena suavemente. Esto obviamente no tranquilizo a Aioria.

-es que en verdad yo preferiría…-

-¡Tráiganlo, rápido!…- ordeno Athena antes de salir de su recamara. Aioria abrió los ojos en grande.

-no esperen,- Aioria se resistió, aferrándose a la puerta de su recamara, tuvieron que interferir saga, Kanon y milo para que se soltara, luego lo arrastraron fuera.

-¿a dónde me llevan? – pregunto temeroso, saga solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-tranquilo minino, no te impacientes, muy pronto lo sabrás. – hablo Kanon sonriéndole de manera maliciosa, Aioria solo se desesperó más.

-milo ayúdame, somos amigos, tu…-

-si Aioria, somos tan amigos, que me golpeaste más fuerte que los demás en mi cumpleaños, no digas que no. –

-bueno si, pero era parte del bautizo, tu sabes…yo no lo hice adrede. – de defendió Aioria.

-bueno…te perdono, y de igual manera, te pido lo que sea que vaya a pasar, no te lo tomes personal.– hablo antes de volver a sonreírle maliciosamente.

…

En lo más alto de STAR HILL

-Ya llegamos.- Athena sonrió satisfecha para luego mirar a Aioria emocionada.

-ven Aioria.- lo llamo con una mano, aioris se quedó petrificado.

-vamos…- milo y Kanon lo empujaron para que se acercara a Athena. Aioria solo temía lo peor.

-bien Aioria, como ya sabes, empezaremos con tu bautizo. – le hablo Athena

-¿mi…mi ba..bautizo? – pregunto confundido y nervioso.

-Sí, tu bautizo, el cual será aquí. – le dijo sonriente, Aioria trago grueso.

-¿que se supone, que voy a hacer aquí?– pregunto temeroso.

\- fácil, solo tienes que dirigirte a la orilla de este acantilado, darte la espalda cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer. – hablo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Aioria solo la miro anonadado aun sin poder creer lo que le decía.

Aioria se acercó al acantilado, al mirar hacia abajo, el temblor que invadía su cuerpo solo se incrementó más.

-si…si sabe que no soy inmortal, verdad? – Aioria estaba muy nervioso, al solo ver el acantilado, ni siquiera él, al ser un caballero dorado, estaba seguro de sobrevivir a semejante caída.

-vamos Aioria, no tienes nada que temer, Shaka y mu están abajo esperándote con algo que de seguro amortiguara tu caída. – le dijo sonriente, Aioria solo se puso más nervioso.

-déjate caer Aioria, este será como una salto hacia tu nueva vida, una vida llena de cosas grandes, profundas y buenas. – hablaba Athena con aires de sabiduría.

"Porque todos los bautizos tenían que simbolizar algo como eso, el cambio hacia un nueva y renovada vida"

-es que…que yo…no…-

-mucha charla y poca acción.- milo se acercó a él rápidamente y lo empujo.

-¿qué? – Dijo al ver la mirada reprobatoria de los demás.- yo solo lo ayude un poco. – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Aioria, caía una velocidad impresionante, mientras toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso moriría el mismo día de su nacimiento? -Que irónico.- pensó.

Abajo del acantilado, mu y Shaka esperaban el descenso de Aioria.

-Shaka, enserio crees que unos cuantos cojines amortiguaran la caída de Aioria? – pregunto mu, mirando una pequeña fila de cojines que Shaka había colocado meticulosamente.

-claro mu, estos cojines son muy cómodos, suaves y resistentes, nada malo le pasara a Aioria.- dijo seguro Shaka.

-bueno…y como estas seguro de que Aioria caerá justo en esa parte del…- antes de que terminara de hablar, Aioria toco en suelo, justo a dos metros de los cojines que Shaka había puesto.

Al ver el enorme agujero en el suelo, Mu y Shaka se acercaron a Aioria rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mu preocupado.

\- los odio.- susurro Aioria, sintiendo a su vez todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Shaka y mu se miraron, luego se encogieron de hombros.

….

SALÓN PRINCIPAL…

-Bueno olvidemos el incidente del acantilado. – le decía a Aioria Athena mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. Aioria solo la miro muy molesto.

Aioria, tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado y apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-vamos, a la siguiente parte entonces. Hora de vendarte los ojos.- Athena saco un pedazo de tela, colocándolo inmediatamente alrededor de sus ojos.

-pero…-

-Romperás la piñata a la manera tradicional. – hablo Athena emocionada.

-¿piñata? – pregunto confundido, levanto la pita que cubría los ojos, para mirar la piñata en forma de león que estaba colgada en lo más alto del salón principal.

-ha ha ha, nada de ver,-le dijo Athena volviendo a taparle los ojos con la pita. – yyyy contemos…1…2 - le dio 10 vueltas para.

Tras las vueltas Aioria se tambaleo hasta que se sostuvo de alguien.

-toma. – Kanon le tendió un enorme palo de madera- –da 10 pasos al frente y golpea con todas tú fuerzas. – le susurró al oído. Aioria obedeció, como pudo camino recto 10 pasos y luego comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

-hay, hay, que alguien lo detenga.- saga se defendía como podía, pero le era difícil pues Aioria lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-jajaja. –Kanon reía como demente, al ver a saga ser atacado de esa manera por el león. – vamos Aioria golpea con más fuerza.- lo animaba Kanon a los lejos, todos los demás miraban la escena entretenidos.

Aioria dejo de golpear,

\- yyy…ya rompí la piñata. – pregunto Aioria.

-si con piñata te refieres a la cabeza de saga…yo creo que sí. – hablo Camus mirrado el estado en el que había quedado en gemelo mayor.

Confundido Aioria se quitó la venda de los ojos, encontrándose con saga tirado en el suelo y con múltiples golpes.

.-huy, perdón.- Aioria se disculpó, al ver a saga ponerse en pie del suelo con dificultad.

-¡ Vamos quiero dulces!- se quejó Aldebarán, impaciente porque rompan la piñata.

-claro como tú eres el más alto, siempre te quedas con todos los dulces. – protesto milo mirándolo molesto.

-ese no es mi problema. – hablo alde mirandolo de reojo.

-¡que rompa la piñata, que rompa la piñata! – decían a coro sus camaradas, Aioria solo quería descansar para que sus heridas curase.

-quieren que rompa la maldita piñata, bueno.- Aioria tiro un rayo de luz justo hacia piñata, rompiéndola y pulverizándola a su vez.

Todos miraron esto decepcionados, en especial alde, porque ya no había dulces.

-Aioria, hay una razón por la que les prohíbo que usen sus poderes al momento de romper la piñata.– la hablo Athena algo molesta. Aioria solo bajo la cabeza, ya se estaba cansando y la paciencia se le agotaba.

-¿bueno hay algo más que tenga que hacer? – pregunto Aioria agobiado.

-bueno ….creo que…¡es hora de los regalos! – hablo Athena feliz y emocionada.

Aioria enarco una ceja, al ver a todos sus compañeros parados en frente de el con toda clase de presentes para él.

\- toma Aioria, lo hice con mucho cariño.- hablo mu, entregándole un pequeño cofre dorado, para después darle un abraso.- puedes guardar en él lo que quieras. -

\- Gracias. – le dijo, sonriéndole.

-¡siguiente! – grito Athena.

-toma, de mi para ti. – hablo alde entregándole una caja de chocolates, Aioria sonrió, pues a él le encantaban los chocolates.

-gracias alde como sabias que me…- Aioria abrió la caja encontrándose con solo un chocolate, para el colmo su sabor menos favorito, menta.

-lo siento Aioria, pero…es que no me pude resistir, primero me dije… si me como uno no se da cuenta…si me como otro tampoco y bueno…-

\- ya, de todas maneras gracias. – dijo Aioria algo molesto. Alde solo le sonrió y le dio su abraso, Aioria sufría tremendos dolores al sentir el "cariñoso" abrazo de su amigos.

-otro!- grito Athena.

-después de cómo me golpeaste no debería de darte nada. – le hablo saga molesto, Aioria solo lo miro.

-pero bueno, Athena lo ordena y además a nadie más le interesaría lo que tengo aquí. - dijo saga entregándole un paquetito. – Aioria desconfiado abrió el empaque, en verdad se sorprendió con lo que tenía en sus manos.

-un porta retratos…- casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Al ver la foto, estaban el junto con su hermano cuando eran más pequeños.

-lo tenía guardado, la verdad no sé cómo llego a mis manos pero…-

-gracias. – le dijo Aioria en un susurro, saga le sonrió con pesar.

-apártate, que es mi turno. – dijo Kanon, empujando a su hermano para hacerlo a un lado.

-ya verás que mi regalo es mejor que el suyo.- hablo Kanon mirando a saga con superioridad. Para los gemelos todo era competencia.

-¿qué es esto? – Aioria tomo entre sus manos la libreta que le tendía Kanon.

-creí que darte algo personal sería bueno. – dijo Kanon sonriente, Aioria abrió la libretita.

-oye espera un momento esa cosa acaso no es…- saga se quedó mirando la libretita que Kanon le había entregado de "regalo" a Aioria.

-mi diario, saga de géminis, capitulo uno…mis planes para dominar el mund…-

-oye como te atreves a regalarle esto, es mío! – saga le quito rápidamente su libretita a Aioria.

-pero bueno… yo solo quería compartir tu vida privada con Aioria, acaso eso está mal? – Kanon le sonrió malévolo, saga lo maldecía mientras guardaba su libretita.

-bueno…ya que saga te arrebato el regalo que yo te di…no me queda más que…darte lo único que tengo para ti. – entonces Kanon rodeo a Aioria con sus brazos para darle un abraso muy fuerte, Aioria casi no podía respirar, además de que sentía que más huesos se le rompían.

-felicidades y te deseo mas días de estos minino.- le soltó para después darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Aioria lo fulminaba con la mirada, si hubiera sido un gesto condescendiente lo hubiera soportado, pero Kanon lo hiso porque lo quería lastimar, claro que sabía que tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, por eso lo hiso adrede.

-ten. – aparecía Death delante de él entregándole su regalo.

-un calendario…- Aioria miraba el regalo de Death. – del año pasado. –

-¿qué? Da gracias de que te doy algo.-hablo Death mirándolo receloso.- que mal agradecida resulta la gente y luego se quejan de que los trato mal o les tiro mal de ojo. – Death se hiso el ofendido, Aioria solo resoplo cansado.

-bueno, creo que me toca. – Shaka se acercó a él y le dio un abraso no tan fuerte como los demás. – felicidades, espero sepas gozar y aprovechar de tu vida al máximo, recuerda que todos tenemos los días contados y que lo mejor es no…-

-¡déjate de discursos buda y dale tu regalo! – grito milo impaciente.

Shaka resoplo algo molesto por sus palabras. – Bueno, yo no pensaba e darte nada, pues considero que los bienes materiales van y vienen…pero como es la costumbre…toma.- Shaka le tendió a Aioria una cajita pequeña, se veía que la había empaquetado meticulosamente.

-gracias. – Aioria tomo la cajita y la desenvolvió, encontrándose con un broche en forma de león…. –

-es muy bonito, gracias Shaka. – Shaka asintió e hiso una leve reverencia.

-¡sigo yo, sigo yo! – Milo se acercó a Aioria, y le tendió un papel.- ten, espero te guste, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo. – le dijo después de darle un abrazo.

-Aioria leyó la hoja de papel. "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TE DESEA TU AMIGO, NUESTRA AMISTAD NO TIENE PRECIO NI FORMA DE REGALO."

-que tal, he, yo mismo dibuje el león y el escorpión…gaste mucha tinta, pero, quería darte algo que sintiera que valió la pena. – milo le sonrió alegre, Aioria le devolvió la sonrisa, si lo que Aioria mas apreciaba era la dedicación, tiempo y ganas que uno había puesto en su regalo, milo lo conocía muy bien.

-gracias esto está muy bueno…me gusta. –

-el que sigue! – Athena estaba cada vez más ansiosa.

-feliz cumpleaños.- Doko le revolvió sus risos dorados.

-Bueno pequeño, espero tengas más días de estos.- Doko entonces le entregó un peluche de color blanco en forma de león, Aioria se sorprendió, un peluche, acaso se veía tan infantil.

-gracias Doko. – dijo mirando y examinando el peluche, si, tenía que admitir que era bonito y suave.

Entonces apareció Shura.

-toma.- le hablo serio. Aioria lo miro con recelo, antes de tomar su regalo.

\- ¿un llavero? – pregunto enarcando una ceja, al ver el diminuto llavero que Shura le daba.

-sí, de echo Era el único que me quedaba, hace un año compre una docena y pues ese es el que te toca. – dijo con la misma expresión.

-bueno…gracias por gastar tanto, en serio. – hablo algo sarcástico Aioria.

-¿qué? Yo si te doy algo útil, no como los demás, con este llavero ya no dejaras regadas tus llaves. – dijo Shura, olvidando el hecho de que ellos no usaban llaves.

-claro.- dijo Aioria guardando su llavero en uno de sus bolsillos.

-felicidades. – le dijo Camus, entregándole un paquete cuadrado y muy bien envuelto.

-gracias, Camus. -

A Aioria le fue algo difícil el desempaquetar el regalo, pero cuando lo hiso no hizo más que asombrarse.

-¿un libro? – si lo que Camus le había regalado, era un libro tamaño enciclopedia.

-física cuántica volumen II.- el titulo hacia menos atrayente el libro.

-Así es, como ves es un libro de colección, me costó mucho así que más te vale que lo cuides y lo leas. – le advirtió, mirándolo fríamente.

-sí, claro me muero por leerlo.- Aioria le sonrió para luego guardar su libro.

-feliz cumpleaños.- afrodita lo abrazo, y luego le tendió una docena entera de sus rosas, mitad rojas y mitad blancas.

-gracias, - Aioria tomo las rosas las miro algo desconfiado, quien no le aseguraba que esas rosas no eran venenosas.

-auch. – Aioria apenas podía sostenes las rosas entre sus manos, las espinas le lastimaban.

\- por lo menos le hubieras quitado las espinas. Afro. – le hablo mu, mirando a Aioria pincharse con las espinas de las rosas.

-que son las rosas sin sus espinas.- hablo afrodita entretenido viendo la cómica escena de Aioria. Intentando sujetar las rosas.

-¡bueno ya que todos le dieron sus regalos, es mi turno de darle el mío! – Athena entonces apareció con la peor pesadilla de Aioria.

Un pastel, sip, Athena le había preparado un pastel, vaya a saber cómo o porque pero lo hiso.

-gra…gracias se ve delicioso.- hablo Aioria mirando el pastel en frente suyo, tenía que admitir que no se veía mal, pues la crema era de chocolate con glaseado.

-¡vamos apaguen la luces y enciendan la velas! – Athena estaba muy emocionada, creo que demasiado.

Ahí estaban todos reunidos a su alrededor cantando la típica canción de cumpleaños, Aioria se puso nervioso y no por la desmedida atención sino más bien porque sabía que milo estaba en su detrás aguardando el incrustarle el pastel en el rostro tan pronto se acercada a darle una mordida.

-esa hora, Aioria.- Athena se le acerco y lo miro con una cándida sonrisa.- pide tu deseo de cumpleaños. –

\- ¿Deseo?-

\- si Antes de apagar las velits tienes que pedir un deseo. piensa bien lo que vas a pedir.-le guiño un ojo.

Aioria no tenía mucho por pensar, solo había algo que deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, lo deseaba con toda el alma, pero…era imposible que sucediera.

\- recuerda que si lo deseas con el alma y el corazón, entonces se hará realidad.- le hablo a su cosmos Athena.

Entonces Aioria cerró los ojos hubo silencio por unos momentos luego un soplido apago las velas, se encendieron las luces.

Aioria lentamente abrió los ojos, busco con la mirada, todo seguía igual, sonrió con tristeza.

-que muerda la torta, siiii que la muerda. – todos lo animaban.

Aioria se acerco solo un poco y fue cuando milo hundió prácticamente todo su rostro en el pastel

-¡milo! – le dijo algo molesto e intentando quitarse la crema del rostro. Mu le tendió un pañuelo.

\- seras aprovechado. – Aioria se quitaba la crema del rostro.

-vamos aioria es la costumbre. Le dijo milo sonriente aioria solo lo miro serio.

\- y dime Aioria, ¿qué fue lo que pediste? – le pregunto milo curioso.

Aioria solo se quedó callado, bajo la vista y fue cuando de la nada apareció un animal peludo.

-¿un gato? – milo miro al animalito, rondar a Aioria, Athena sonrió ampliamente y los demás solo se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo ese gato ahí y como es que había aparecido.

-vamos Aioria, ve por tu deseo.- le dijo Athena sonriente, Aioria se veía desconcertado, pero finalmente opto por atrapar al pequeño gatito plomo.

-ven, minino. – Aioria quiso atrapar al gato, pero precia imposible pues el condenado era muy escurridizo.

-¡ven acá gato! – el gato salió corriendo. Aioria lo siguió, intento agarrarlo, pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca este se escabullía por un rincón.

Bajo las escaleras, cada vez se impacientaba ya ni siquiera le importaba el dolor que sentía sino la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo mientras intentaba a agarrar al dichoso gato.

-¡no es capes! – Aioria salto para atraparlo, el gato escapo sin problema.

Aioria golpeo el suelo ya exhausto y muy frustrado.

-¡se supone que tienes que obedecerme, -qué clase de mascota eres!

Aioria lentamente se puso en pie, y vio al gato dirigirse hacia una sombra.

-¿pero qué? – Aioria camino hacia la parte más recóndita del templo de sagitario.

Al aproximarse lo vio con mayor claridad, una sombra negra, el gato permanecía quieto mientras se escuchaba su ronroneo.

-Aioria sigues actuando como un niño.- al escuchar la voz de esa persona se sobre salto.

Se acercó mas y cuando por fin estuvo a unos metros de distancia, pudo comprobarlo, era el, estaba ahí, acariciando al gato que permanecía recostado en sus piernas.

-A…Aioros…?- La voz no le salía mientras las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta.

Acaso era posible?

Aioros deposito al minino en el suelo para luego ponerse en pie y acercarse a Aioria.

-¿cómo has estado? – dijo sonriéndole.

Aioria no lo podía creer. – yo…no…no comprendo. –

-tú me llamaste Aioria, yo solo escuche tu voz llamándome, tu voz me guio hasta aquí. – Aioros removió los risos de su pequeño hermano.-

Aioria solo pudo abrasarse a su hermano, lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas, no le importa el dolor solo quería sentir a su hermano,

-hermano…eres tu…en verdad? -

\- si Aioria, aquí estoy, y no pretendo irme de nuevo, a menos que tú lo quieras. – le dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Aioria lo volvió a abrasar, lloraba de emoción, el tener de nuevo al ser que más amaba en el mundo, a la persona que le hacía más falta, lo llenaba de alergia, sentía que ese inmenso vacío que había dejado su partida ahora se llenaba nuevamente con su presencia.

-feliz cumpleaños, hermano. – le dijo en un susurro. Sin dejar de acariciar sus risos dorados.

…

Los demás caballeros que habían llegado a escena solo miraban todo anonadados, ese era Aioros?

-pe…pero Athena usted misma dijo que era imposible revivir a sagitario, que su vida no dependía de usted, que su alma había sido confinada a los elíseos para descansar en paz por la eternidad luego de sacrificarse tanto, ese era el designo de los dioses. – dijo Shaka impresionado y confundido.

Athena sonrió ampliamente. – sí, mi querido caballero eso es lo que dije. –

-entonces…por qué volvió? –

-jamás subestimes el poder del deseo de cumpleaños.- le sonrió todos los demás se miraron entre sí incrédulos y confundidos.

Athena los miraba sonriente y alegre, sabía que si Aioros volvió es porque Aioria deseo que regresara, lo deseo con el alma con todo su ser y…finalmente, el mismo logro despertarlo de su eterno sueño. Para guiarlo y traerlo de nuevo a la vida, reusando al mismo tiempo la voluntad mezquina de los dioses.

-feliz cumpleaños, Aioria…-dijo en un susurro Athena, Aioria ahora sonreía alegre, en verdad ese era su mejor cumpleaños.

¡Fiiiin¡

Gracias por leer .


End file.
